ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Four Arms
Four Arms '''is Ben's Tetramand form. Bio Appearance *Ben 10: Bulky, red humanoid with four arms. Has black stripes on his forehead and chin. Wears a white shirt with a black stripe down the middle, black pants, and black fingerless gloves. Has four yellow eyes. The Omnitrix is on his shoulder. *Ultimate Alien: Similar to Ben 10. Skin is a darker red. Has a ponytail. Wears black briefs and gold sashes across his chest. Has green eyes. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *Omniverse Teen: Similar to Ben 10. Skin is a darker red. The stripe on his forehead is replaced with three small spikes. Has a mustache. Wears a skintight black sleevless shirt with a green stripe down the middle and black pants. Has green eyes. The Omnitrix is on a green belt. *Omniverse Young: Similar to Ben 10. Skin is a darker red. Has green eyes. *Gwen: Similar to Ben 10. Wears a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves. Has short orange hair. *Ben 10,000: Similar to Ben 10. Shirt is now sleeveless. Has two pointed teeth showing. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *UA Young Ben: Same as Ben 10. *Heroes United: Similar to Ultimate Alien. Wears black pants. Has a black stripe down chest. Powers *Four Arms has many bicep strength. Appearances Total: 77 (68 by Ben) Total Time: 69min50s/4190s (65min5s/3905s by Ben) Ben 10 S1E2 Washington B.C. - 1min2s S1E3 The Krakken - 1min18s S1E6 Tourist Trap - 1min9s S1E7 Kevin 11 - 1min31s S1E8 The Alliance - 1min24s S1E10 Lucky Girl - 1min43s S1E12 Side Effects - 1min13s S1E13 Secrets -16s S2E2 Big Tick - 6s S2E3 Framed - 2min53s S2E4 Gwen 10 (Gwen) - 14s S2E5 Grudge Match - 1min54s S2E6 The Galactic Enforcers - 1min49s S2E8 The Ultimate Weapon - 1min59s S2E9 Tough Luck - 22s S2E11 Ghostfreaked Out - 2min35s S2E13 Back With A Vengeance x2 - 2s S3E1 Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000) x3 - 1m49s S3E6 Game Over - 2min13s S3E7 Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures! - 1min23s S3E8 Under Wraps - 17s S3E9 The Unnaturals - 1min11s S3E10 Monster Weather - 42s S3E13 The Visitor - 56s S4E1 Perfect Day - 1m49s S4E3 Don't Drink the Water - 47s S4E6 Ready to Rumble x4 - '''4min20s S4E7 Ken 10 (Ben 10,000) x4 - 1min43s S4E9 Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 2 - 50s Hijacked - 50s Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - 1min4s Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens - 4min27s Ben 10: Road Trip Rumble - 41s Total: 42 (34 by Ben) Total Time: 46min32s/2792s (42min46s/2566s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force Did not appear Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E4 Video Games - 36s S1E5 Escape From Aggregor - 42s S1E9 Hero Time - 36s S1E11 Map of Infinity - 2min12s S1E12 Reflected Glory - 33s S1E14 Where The Magic Happens - 39s S1E16 The Forge of Creation - 58s S1E16 The Forge of Creation (Young Ben) - 59s S2E5 Girl Trouble - 59s S2E8 Basic Training x2 - 1min53s S2E10 Ben 10,000 Returns - 5s S2E11 Moonstruck - 10s S3E12 Inspector 13 - 13s S3E14 Couples Retreat - 15s S3E17 Night of the Living Nightmare - 1min S3E28 The Beginning of the End - 1min12s Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United - 43s Total: 18 (17 by Ben) Total Time: 13min45s/825s (12min46s/766s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E1 The More Things Change: Part 1 (Young Ben) - 1min11s S1E4 Trouble Helix (Young Ben) - 45s S2E2 Many Happy Returns - 1min12s S2E4 Blukic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's - 32s S3E6 The Frogs of War: Part 1 - 12s S4E1 T.G.I.S. - 2s S4E3 O Mother, Where Art Thou? - 53s S4E4 Return to Forever - 1s S4E7 The Ultimate Heist x2 - 47s S5E4 An American Benwolf in London x2 - 1min3s S5E9 Catfight x3 - 25s S6E6 Blukic and Driba Go To Area 51 - 1min23s S6E8 Universe Vs. Tennyson - 1min7s Total: 17 (17 by Ben) Total Time: 9min33s/573s (9min33s/573s by Ben) Comics Total: 9 (8 by Ben) Total Panels: 40 (35 by Ben) Ben 10 Ole - 9 panels Nemesis - 7 panels Greasy Lightning - 5 panels Eggs With Legs - 2 panels Pleasant Dreams - 4 panels Charmed to Beat You - 4 panels The Once And Future Ben - 1 panel Total: 7 (7 by Ben) Total Panels: 32 (32 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse Joyrides: Tim 10 (Tim) - 5 panels Joyrides: Tim 10 - 3 panels Total: 2 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 8 (3 by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (PS3 Only) *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (Wii/360/PS3/Vita/3DS Only) *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game 2 First Lines *'OS: '"Let's wrestle." - Washington BC *'UA: '"Whoa. Didn't even know that was still in there!" - Video Games *'OV Teen: '"Because I don't give up." - Many Happy Returns *'OV Young: '"Okay fine. I wanted to do this the easy way, but the hard way is okay too." - The More Things Change: Part 1 Galleries *Four Arms/Gallery *Four Arms/Gallery of Scenes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens